Rika's Revenge: Long Vacation 2
by Izanami The Nekomata
Summary: This is a story involving a few of my original roleplay characters as well as some of my friends' roleplay characters. These characters are for the Inu Yasha rp genre but they are involved in the Dead Or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball setting. WIP!


**LONG VACATION 2: RIKA'S REVENGE**

_**Chapter 1: Enter Rika Griffonheart**_

The radiant temperature of the sand was all that was there to set the mood of the day. _"How did I get here…?" _As though Hell itself had made itself present upon the tropical scene nothing and no one was shown mercy. _"What happened last night…"_ Though despite this the beauty that reflected all about on the sandy field from the uprising sprits of water proved otherwise for the local that was waking up.

"Where…am I…?" A cool yet deep voice that matched the mass of lose, chocolate tresses that fell down the blades of her shoulders spoke as spheres of silver glanced to the left and then to the right. "What is this place…" The woman stood unknowing of her whereabouts or her condition as her arms managed to fold under her chest. Her eyes bared witness to an array of luxury; wonders beyond that of her time. "This place…" With suspicion heightened she walked a distance from the futon only to stare curiously at the three dimensional square that sat upon a wooden table. "Kuso…" She growled softly at her reflection of the abyss contraption. "Where are my clothes!?" She yelled, aware of her barely there thin, red one piece bathing suit. "WHO DID THIS TO ME!?" Again it had happened. "I've been…tricked…!" Not once but twice this had happened to this woman; this goddess of light and darkness. The bones in her hands cracked as she flexed each finger. "Obscurity…" With her right hand held forward a glow of black that was consumed by white gathered and extended. In moments the glow that appeared to form in shape shattered into several crystallized pieces to reveal a blade of eight feet and length. "When I get my hands on the one who brought me here she is going down…"

With intent in her tone a foot was raised to bust the door before her down. "ONNE-SAAAAAN!!" Only for the female to jerk her leg and fall on her back. "No violence!" The squeaky, youthful voice of a darkened haired girl rang through the pointed ears of the lain woman.

"R-rika…chan…?" The girl above her was short, almost shorter than the woman on the floor.

"Bad, bad Onne-san! Swords aren't allowed on the island!" Wagging her finger at the aggressor the girl dressed in a blue one piece bikini pointed that same finger at the sword the other held and in a matter of seconds it transformed into a brittle stalk of bamboo. "What the hell!? Impossible!" The brunette sat up glaring at the other female. "How could you do that?"

The girl pouted for a moment and said nothing to the woman to which it earned her a link of impatient growls that seemed muffled within the female swordsman's throat. "Onne-saaaaan!" The girl giggled as she jumped into the woman's lap and swung her arms tightly around the other.

"What are you!? I want an explanation!" The girl giggled and licked the woman's cheek.

"You need to have more fun Adelsan…that's why I changed your sword, changed your clothes and brought you here!" The woman said with excitement that was soon cut off with the other woman's index finger pressed at her lips as if knowing the smaller girl would say more.

"You know I do not like to play around Rika…" The girl opened her mouth and bit down against the finger that was pressed at her lips. "Owch!" A glare was given for that.

"Well too bad! You've been pissy about Kia acting all dumb and stuff but you totally forgot about my slumber party!!" The girl growled to which Adelsan shook her head.

"Ookami Onne-chan…" The difference between Adelsan and the one called Rika was that Adelsan was the workaholic and worry wart. Adelsan was known well for that as she ruled the Western Lands of Japan seriously unlike her elder counterparts had. Rika knew this but it wasn't in her nature even if related to the other to rule. She was spirited, energetic, worry free, fun loving and happy and she wanted for the duty bound goddess before her to realize this.

"You worry too much and that will give your wrinkles!" She raised her clawed finger and poked Adelsan in the forehead. "I brought you and thirteen other girls to the island and we are staying here for two weeks of fun! Okay?" She giggled as she pressed her small chest against Adelsan's large one.

"Kami…my second beach vacation…? Okay fine…" The action forced a defeated growl to leave her lips; she wasn't up for another vacation. To be tricked once again and by her little sister whom appeared to have no power of teleportation or transport befuddled her mind but for the Ookami she'd deal with this.

"Thirteen others you say? Those mortals aren't here too are they?" Rika whined contently as she pulled her head from Adelsan's neck.

"SQUEE! Nope, nope!" She giggled and shook her head. "No humans Onne-san! It's just our closest girlfriends and family!"

The older woman's hands grasped the elbows of her young sister and with little effort Adelsan pulled the wolf girl out of her lap. "That's good…I suppose…" She stood and stretched, she wasn't too keen on anyone being here. "Though with them or without I doubt this will be a real vacation…especially if it is our closest girlfriends who have come…" She could only imagine whom Rika was speaking of within the group of thirteen she had invited to the island. "Ne, are my nieces here, as well as my daughters?" Adelsan was all for peace and quiet though she had plenty of it at her castle now that her duties for patrolling her lands had shortened but with the mixed bunch of personalities she knew of within the four lands if any and all she were guessing had come she would not get any peace.

"Tsuyoi and Kokoro are outside playing volleyball with Angel and Lilith!"

Adelsan's eyes went wide with this news. "THEY are here!?" She could understand Kokoro and Tsuyoi for as long as she knew them, Kokoro especially that those two would enjoy a week or two of rest and relaxation. It was hearing of Tsuyoi's female parents being here was what sent the goddess for a loop. "You aren't serious…"

The wolf girl pulled at the strap of her top and stuck her tongue out at Adelsan. "Go outside and see if you don't believe me!" With that the Ookami turned on her heels and ran out the room. "Don't forget to lock your door! You don't want the Monkey butlers wiping they're dung all over your sheets!"

Adelsan's brow twitched; monkey butlers? Her little sister wasn't serious was she? "Hai…" Adelsan wasn't going to chance it; knowing her little sister and her crazy antics all too well she locked the door and took off. "I'm going to kill you for this 

Rika…" She growled as she neared the exit of the hotel. Adelsan the goddess of light and darkness was trapped yet again on this island and now she was stuck with what she felt would be her group; a familiar bunch of Youkai that Adelsan would get along with and then perhaps not with as she would spend her days exploring, playing and relaxing about with them on this island.

**Chapter 2: Hikara and Megami**

"Serve Nee-sama!" A set of four were on the field of sand with only a large net to separate them.

"I'm on it Kokoro Nee-sama!" A girl of five feet seven inches jumped into the air as the ball came and smacked it hard over the net. A fierce and fun game of volleyball was on between the team rated Hikara and the other Megami and both were determined to win.

"Damn it Tsuyoi!" Growled a woman that appeared to be nearing seven feet in height as the ball whacked her on the head. "Are you trying to send me to the ward?" Shaking her head back and forth the never ending pool of violet blanked the Amazonian woman's back and butt.

"Tsk, tsk…my poor love Angel…" The woman with red haired sighed as the purpled haired woman sighed thereafter.

"My love Lilith…" Like her partner she too was dressed in a bathing suit. The red head only a foot smaller than the other was dressed in a blood red two piece thong bikini whereas the other was dressed in a tube top bikini with a missing back that appeared to be a very short dark blue dress from the front.

"You are usually so much better with your hands…what misery has befallen your conscious that you haven't been able to hit that accursed ball?"

The deep pools of round red stared into the emerald green hues of the other only for an exasperated whine to leave her lips. "A bloody warrior like myself never plays such silly games!"

The girls on the other end giggled out loud. "That's why we are playing Mother!" The girl who whacked Angel stood in a yellow tube like strapped bra top with a blue booty cut bottom.

"You can get better at this the more you play!" Giggled the girl whom dressed in a dark blue lolita like tube top and bottom; the white lining that matched the tied tassels sparkled in the sun's light. "You will get better Aunt Angel if you stop complaining and try!" Her short hair blew in the breeze, shimmering black and shades of blue strands danced against her face as the woman with purple hair tied into a low ponytail shot up with a flustered face.

"You two can't fool us!" A whine escaped the woman's lips at the score board. Four to two, she felt defeated with all the contact she made with the floor in the last fifteen minutes. "You and your sister are trying to take the money of your elders!"

The red head's large bosom pressed softly against the bare back of the purple haired female as she hugged her from behind. "We have an endless supply of money my love…we will be fine. " Pressing a kiss to her neck only made the other girls in wait for the game to continue look away blushing and shortly gagging in a teasing manner after.

"That's not what Rika said…" Angel's elf like ears lowered just like her head. "Rika's rules do not over power mine…as the Queen of Hell I can replicate mass amounts of cash my love! Therefore we will have many chances to buy jet skis and bathing suits!"

Angel whimpered at the sight of a pouty Rika whom stood in the distance tapping her feet with her arms crossed over her small chest. "That's not how the game works Lilith!" She stormed over but she wasn't angry. The look on her face was cheerful, the usual for the small wolf girl. "That's cheating if you summon money through magic. You have to earn it!"

Angel's eyes narrowed and became tiny beads as she stared at the wolf. "So do you run a bank or something mate? Because I don't see how you can deliver large quantities of money to give the winning group so they can go buy the expensive ass shite you have in these shops…!" The anime vain appeared and pulsed over Angel's head, she too was tricked and wasn't enjoying her day here.

"You look so cute when you are angry dolly!" Giggled Rika as she jumped up and pinched the Amazon's cheeks, to which Angel let out a sigh. "I have my ways! 

Better then magic…it's called the lottery! Hahahahah!!" The group just stood there with a large bead of sweat forming behind they're heads. They felt Rika was a little too excited but all in all they knew her intentions in bringing them here was for good and not bad. It just took some getting used to. Something Angel like the goddess of light and darkness who was coming their way had to do in order to survive here.

"So you are here…" The younger girls turned their heads at the sound of the female's voice.

"Aunt Adelsan!" Smiling at the sight of the large white wing span that belonged to the one and only woman Kokoro like her sister Tsuyoi Hikara called Aunt.

"When did you get here?" The girl with purple and black hair questioned as she wrapped an arm around Adelsan's waist to hug her while the other jumped into the air and tackled her down to the ground.

"Aunty!" three tails and a set of black ears sprouted upon Kokoro as she swung her arms around Adelsan's neck. "I'm glad to see you!" Those tails swished back and forth rapidly; like Adelsan had received from Rika, the tackle hug she just earned from her niece was the same glazed with enthusiasm at the sight. "I can tell…" She said wearing a light smile as her hand rose to gently rub Kokoro's head. "I would have never expected to see you playing volleyball Angel…"

A grin crossed the goddess's lips in saying that and Angel could only reply with. "And I never thought I'd see you in such a revealing swim suit Adelsan…"

The red head giggled as her hands fell to her voluptuous hips. "Looking good Adelsan shall you join in on the game?" Her green eyes fell to Rika. "Or…does she…?"-"Onne-san must get a partner first!" The wolf growled playfully. "Not me of course sorry Onne-san!" Adelsan rolled her eyes as her two nieces walked from her and back to their positions on the field.

"Is that so…" It wasn't Adelsan's intention to play volleyball but she knew the drill. Like before she would need a partner to help her in the volleyball games so she could win money and buy more clothes.

"You don't want to walk around being stinky in the same bikini do you Onne-san?" The wolf's taunting giggle only made an anime vain for Adelsan to pop from her head as she turned her back on the group.

"I'll find someone…and when I do I'll take you and your wife on…" She replied to Angel as she waved and walked from them and further out onto the beach. "Oh no…" Angel sighed and shook her head.

"SERVE!" Angel growled only to be smacked upside the head again from the oncoming volleyball.

"Gomen nasai Aunty…!" Kokoro giggled nervously. Angel just fell back into the ground and whined as stars rotated around her head.

"Damn you guys…" With Lilith running to Angel's aid to help her up the sisters Kokoro Megami and Tsuyoi Hikara got themselves ready as the ball was returned to them via Rika. With the wolf waving the flag for the game to continue the giggling could be heard all about the area as Adelsan went on to find her partner.

**Chapter 3: Sakura Hitoshi**

Upon a rock a woman with porcelain peach colored skin stood. "Someone loyal, strong and fast…that is the kind of partner I need…" Her tone of voice was distant but cool like that of her long black hair. The woman was small but strong in figure. Dressed in a one piece white bathing suit that had a low back she stood with her hands behind her back looking out at the passing waves. "To think I was foolish enough to think Ichimaru Taicho would be here…" She shook her head; she remembered the letter that appeared upon her desk.

"_Hitoshi-san an urgent note!"_ How her slender brow rose at the paper, the familiar hand writing and the words written.

_We need to talk…alone…away from Soul Society. Not a one must follow as I have something that will change everything between you and I forever…_

"It was…just too good to be true…" A sigh danced within the gentle breeze that caressed the purple mark upon her softly flushed cheek.

_Come to the island alone…so we can settle things once and for all…my student…my friend…Hitoshi Sakura…_

_Ichimaru Gin_

"Baka mitai…!" The waves crashed against the rocks a distance before her as she balled her hands into a fist at her side. "I can be…so foolish…."-"Only when the situation has to do with love Sakura-san…" The violet eyes of the black haired woman fell to a stare with the one who spoke.

A glare nearly glazed over the purple hues directed to the silver ones. "Am I…interrupting?" Adelsan asked as her arms came to fold under her chest.

"No…not at all…" She took in a deep breath only to sigh out as her eyes met with the water.

"So you were tricked too…"

Adelsan growled softly. "Hai…Rika-chan did this…all of this…"

"Hai I know…" It was disappointing to them both to be here but more so in the means of how they had got here was what annoyed them the most. "Shouldn't you be training…?"

Adelsan rolled her eyes. "Weapons are forbidden…"

"Honto ni…" The other quirked a brow as she unlike Adelsan was unaware of the rules Rika the wolf demon had set for this island vacation.

"Hai…if I summon a sword it will be changed into something worthless…"

The other shook her head. "Sou ka..." The purple eyes of the black haired female narrowed into an annoyed look. "Makai is here…and I thought I'd pay here a visit…looks like I can forget doing that now…"

Adelsan shrugged her shoulders. "Lovely…but yes…you'd both be disappointed in the case of confrontation…"

Sakura nodded. "Hai...not she or I would be happy if we couldn't use swords to split the other open…not like as though she would have the chance to do so to a Shinigami such as myself…" She said with confidence as Sakura knew she was no 

longer the Inu youkai she was before. A former lady of the North and now and forever the one at third seat within the division of Soul Society; a title she held proudly.

"Indeed…"Silence soon claimed them as they're attention fell upon the water till Sakura spoke up once again. "So…what brings you here?"

"Boredom…" That was a nice comment, Sakura thought.

"Boredom?" She chuckled. "You never get bored with all the patrolling you do now do you Adelsan-san?"

Adelsan raised a playful brow. "What are you trying to say Sakura-san?"

The black haired Inu shook her head. "Nanimono…" A pause claimed them once again. It was awkward for them both to be here and considering the circumstances they both had their own desires to be elsewhere but ironically as they're lips parted it would be realized that both had the same thing in mind, "Do you want to team up?"

They both blinked only to look away. "Etoh…" Adelsan scratched the back of her head.

"You need a partner too huh?"

Adelsan nodded. "I am not going to wear this accursed thing every damn day…"

Sakura nodded. "Agreed…though it looks good on you…" She grinned; Sakura unlike Adelsan could tolerate the revealing clothes. "I get along with you better than the others that are here…so let us work together for a while." The Inu bared her fangs through her smile. "I'm pretty good at this sorta thing and I know with my speed and your strength these games will be easy."

Adelsan nodded to her with a small smile forming to her lips. "Of course. We both level out the field and then may over power it with our natural talents..." She held her hand out to her fellow Inu to shake it.

"We will make a good team…I am sure of this." Sakura replied as she shook Adelsan's hand.

"So shall we do a little window shopping before finding out opponents?" Sakura nodded to her and went off on the path that would lead to the bathing suit shop. Already step ahead of Adelsan, the goddess followed with the decisions already made. Several matches within the two weeks would be played and the Inu goddess could only look forward to defeating her challengers as well as the others whom may cross her path on this long island vacation.


End file.
